An Angel's Kiss and a Devil's Bite
by rasclieboobear
Summary: "… On one condition," Akashi agreed. "Yes?" Do I have to bring some sort of dog collar with me saying, 'If found with any human, bring to the archangel Akashi Seijuro? That would be- Well, it'd be quite tolerable, in all honesty. I'd rather not do it, though. "You will be my- my- What do humans call them? Boyfriend?" And so that's how our adventure on Earth began.
1. And So

_**And So**_

"Kurokocchiiiiiiii. Can we pleeeaaaseeee go down there? I need to spread my limbs a bit. I want to playyyyy. It's so boring around here. Everyone's content with following these strict rules. I just want to have a little fun with the humans. They're so funny to watch, especially when they meet an angel. They see our awesome powers, but completely deny their own senses. I want to see thatttt," Kise whined.

 _That's because things like us aren't supposed to be real, Kise-kun. There is a reason behind this 'madness.' It's called human logic. Even most angels have it… I worry about how you still exist, in all honesty. I especially wonder how you're still in Teiko. It's a miracle that Akashi-kun hasn't kicked you out quite yet._

"Kise-kun, I would have said yes… But then you made the humans seem like idiots, so no," I replied. Kise whimpered.

"Kisechin, that was totally your own fault," Murasakibara said, noming on a pretzel stick. _Even though he was Teiko-born, (1*) he is such a glutton. Should angels really harbour one of the seven deadly sins so strongly? It's a wonder how he wasn't born in Shoei (2*) or on Earth._

"You do know that he was a human turned into an angel by the Death Kiss, right?" Midorima added. _Midorima-kun is probably the only one who being Teiko-born would make sense for… except he was Earth-born like me. I don't really understand how he's so calm and neutral while being Earth-born. Usually humans were born with sins. That, or they were raised into sin._

"I'm sorry. I won't belittle them. I know you were born one; I'm sorry. Can we just go? Please?" Kise begged. I softly sighed. _Kise-kun's whining was rather bothersome to the ears of… everyone._

"It does sound a little entertaining, Tetsu. Why don't we give it a try?" Aomine added- _our special Shoei-born. Somehow, this little devil became an angel of sorts and joined us. He still has the appearance of a devil, but the powers of an angel. I don't understand this process of angels; I've only been one for 684 years. Yet I get the feeling that it's not everyday you meet a Shoei-born angel._

"Fine. I think it's okay up here in Teiko, but I cannot have you whining about the humans for centuries" _I'd rip my ears off before I let that happen._ "I'll ask Akashi-kun, but if he says no, we can't go down there." _Although, I don't see any reason for a denial from Akashi-kun. He almost always lets me do as I please._

"You know Akashicchi wouldn't deny you anything~ That means we get to go down!" Kise cheered.

"Sadly." _Do I look forward to this? No. I've been away from Earth for 684 years. It's changed so much from what I've seen, and I haven't even seen much. It's… scary- going back to you place of birth where things are nothing like they were before. What if everything has changed in an evil way? Honestly, I don't want this trip to ruin my memories of Earth…_

* * *

"I'm sorry, Tetsuya, but you can't go. I don't trust those four to protect you all on their own. They're not exactly the most responsible angels in Teiko," Akashi calmly stated. _Nor do you trust me all by myself. It's so clear on your face, Akashi-kun. I don't **want** to go, but your lack in trust is... quite discouraging as your partner. I don't see why you want to be with me if you don't trust me. _ I frowned.

"But Akashi-kun, Kise-kun will whine about this for a few centuries if you don't let him, and I think I will re-die if I have to deal with his complaining," I protested.

Akashi pondered over it for a few quick moments. "I still don't want you falling for any of those humans down there. To Teiko-born angels, humans are petty creatures, but you relate to them. I couldn't have you leaving me for one of them."

 _I would have hoped that Akashi-kun would have more faith in me. I am not an adulterer. Plus, I love him. I would never dare 'cheat' on my Akashi-kun; it's wrong, and I have absolutely no reason to do that._

"Akashi-kun, you know that wouldn't happen. I've been looking down on humans for almost 700 years now, and I haven't left you. I don't think actually talking to humans will make much of a difference."

"… On one condition," Akashi agreed.

"Yes?" _Do I have to bring some sort of dog collar with me saying, "If found with any human, bring to the archangel Akashi Seijuro"? That would be- Well, it'd be quite tolerable, in all honesty. I'd rather not do it, though._

"You will be my- my- What do humans call them? Girlfriend?"

"Akashi-kun, I'm a boy. I'd be your boyfriend, not girlfriend. Have you now been watching the humans lately?" I asked. _Of course not. Akashi-kun never watches the humans; he's always too busy watching us angels. It's not like he's to blame or anything, though. In my 684 years up here, I can tell that these angels need supervision, or they'll cause havoc._

"I haven't watched them for about 100 years? I have never seen a male refer to his partner as a 'boyfriend,' though." _One hundred years…_ I sigh. _That's quite a long time to not monitor Earth. Customs change basically every ten years._

"Have you even seen a male have another male as his partner?" I asked, completely in doubt.

"Well… no. Not really."

"Exactly. It's a recent thing for humans to openly have partners of the same sex. Still, males are called 'boyfriends,' not 'girlfriends.' Please do not refer to me as a girl," I said, my pride a little injured. _Even if I was weaker than the normal angel, I am not even remotely a girl; I am 100% sure I am male, inside and out, and as a male, I have my pride._

"I didn't mean to insult you, Tetsuya. I apologize. Still, you must be my _boyfriend_ if you wish to go down to Earth."

"Anything to get Kise-kun to stop complaining." And so that's how our adventure on Earth began.

* * *

 **Hey~! It's rasclie. I apologize for having such a shitty first chapter... I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Also,** **Kuroko may seem a little OOC, but remember that Kuroko thinks! He just keeps a lot of his thoughts and emotions private.**

 **Anyway, if you enjoyed reading this, please leave a review! If you didn't enjoy reading it, please still leave a review with advice on how you think i should fix it. :) I will try my best.**

 **(1*) Teiko= Heaven**

 **(2*) Shoei= Hell  
**


	2. It's Not Impossible

_**It's Not Impossible**_

"Akashicchi…" Kise quietly called out, anxiousness very obvious in his voice. This whining is what I wanted to avoid by coming down to Earth. We've been here for maybe a minute, and it's already begun.

"I know, Ryouta," Akashi calmly replied.

"But Akashicchi, do you not see that he is now not even a-"

"Ryouta, I said I know!" Akashi interrupted, his voice a little more tense then it was when he said the previous statement. _This tone of voice is a good sign to just shut your mouth, Kise-kun. Unless you want Akashi-kun to pass judgement on you._

"Akashi, you can't exactly blame Kise for his reaction. To say this is unexpected is an understatement," Midorima said, stroking his 'Lucky Item' for the day, a green-ink pen, faster than would be considered normal. _They're being quite annoying about this. I understand it's something that's never happened before, but they don't need to worry so much about me. I'm sure this is fixable._

"Tetsu, you have a pretty big chest for a girl," Aomine added, before Akashi shot him a deadly glare.

"Daiki, try hitting on Tetsuya one more time, and see if you can survive my wrath," Akashi said, completely serious.

"I'm sorry, Akashi," he replied. _But it's so obvious you're not…_

I quietly sighed. "Akashi-kun, you don't need to worry. You know he's just playing around to get on your nerves on purpose," I said.

"Yes, but Kuroko, I don't know how to turn you back from a girl…" he replied. _It can't be that hard. Something must have happened with my genetic build during the transport. If that's the case, my angel body should register the problem and fix it in a while._

"I should go back to normal sometime soon if I'm right about why it happened," I said, keeping my idea vague. _It would be embarrassing if I was wrong. Aomine-kun would never let me get away with it._

"If that's how it is, can we get some food now?" Murasakibara said, shaking his chip bag upside down to find nothing but crumbs. _Seriously… We have a major problem, and he's worried about food. Well, that's Murasakibara-kun, I suppose. His inner glutton is the exact same as his outer glutton._

"First, we need to address this problem, Atsushi," Akashi reprimanded, pointing at me- the problem. _Gee, I really enjoy being talked about like an object right in front of my face. Fun, fun, fun._

"It's really no problem, Akashi-kun. I'm pretty sure it's from our teleportation. I believe it'll go away soon," I assured him.

"That's not the problem, Tetsuya."

"Then what is?" I asked, completely confused. _If my problem isn't that I'm a girl, what is my problem?_

"If you're a girl, you can be my girlfriend! It would mean I was right, and you know I like being right. I really would prefer if you stayed a girl, actually, so I can say that you're my girlfriend," he said with no sign of being embarrassed. _No sign at all. How are you not embarrassed by your gigantic ego? I hate when you get that way… I don't like inflated egos._

I shot him a look that told him to repeat his words to which he shot back a look that showed he would, and he wouldn't regret it. I sighed. "I don't quite see what the problem is, then," I said.

"The problem is that during our transport from Tieko, you somehow were transformed into a girl. That means there is something wrong with our transport system. While I am pleased **you** are female, I am not pleased that angels are changing sexes due to this process. As archangel, it is my responsibility to ensure things go smoothly, and quite frankly, they're not going smoothly."

"Well, at least you were right?" I attempted to get him to just drop the topic. _An angry Akashi-kun is a common Akashi_ _-kun,_ _but also a pretty scary Akashi_ _-kun_ _. I'm not exactly in the mood for an angry Akashi_ _-kun_ _._

"Don't try to quiet me, Tetsuya…" he warned.

"I'm not. I was just stating something."

"No, you were trying to get me to drop the conversation."

"Eh? Guys, don't fight," Kise said, seeing where the conversation was going.

"Yeah, we need to get the food, so fighting isn't allowed. It takes too much time to fight," Murasakibara added. _Murasakibara-kun, you're going to need a much better reason than_ _ **that**_ _to get Akashi-kun to stop…You're so single-minded._

"Murasakibara, I would recommend being quiet before Akashi kills you," Midorima warned. _And then there's Aomine-kun, just watching this as if he's extremely, extremely amused. I really wish he would be more serious, sometimes._

"Aomine-kun, can you at least try to not look as if you're not enjoying this?" I asked.

Aomine opened his mouth to speak before Akashi cut him off. "Tetsuya, you're talking to me, not Daiki, right?" he said, a warning in his voice. _I wasn't flirting, Akashi-kun. Stop being so- Ugh._

"I wasn't forgetting you, Akashi-kun," I said quietly, a little afraid he might explode if I said the words too harshly, even though I was violently screaming it in my mind.

"Yes you were. So you and I are going on a date right now- before you turn back into a boy. I **must** prove myself right, Tetsuya. I won't take no as an answer," he said, stubborn as a mule. _I knew this was going to happen…_

"Do I really have to?" I asked.

"Yes. Shintarou, Ryouta, and Atsushi, go find some sort of shelter for us to stay at while we're on Earth," Akashi ordered. The three ran off immediately to listen to his orders. _I do love how authoritative he is, though. It's so dreamy._

"What about me?" Aomine asked.

"You have to find a job that pays weekly and the yearly pay is over 3,190,800 yen within the few hours I'm on a date with Tetsuya, or you shall be kicked out of Teiko, got it?"

 _Wow, you're really angry at him for that one comment._ "Uh, Akashi-kun, isn't that a little harsh?" I asked quietly.

"It's okay, Tetsu," Aomine said to me. Then he turned to Akashi. "I accept your little dare, but if I win, you have to let Kuroko date someone else for a whole month without killing the person during the month **or** afterwards," he said, a glint in his eye.

"Fine," Akashi said. "It's impossible for you to win anyway." _It's slightly hard, but not impossible, Akashi-kun._ _Three million one hundred ninety thousand eight hundred yen is about the average yearly pay in Japan. It's not like he can't_ _find_ _a job that pays that much; he just has to manage to get the job within a few hours. That's hardly even a dare for an angel. What is going through your head?_

"Great," Aomine said, smiling happily. "I win." Then he walked away. _I win… Akashi-kun can usually predict things, but he wouldn't bet_ _me_ _if he wasn't confident. What is- HE HASN'T UPDATED HIS KNOWLEDGE OF THE HUMANS YET. HIS IDEA OF A YEARLY PAY IS A LOT LESS._

"Akashi-kun, take the dare back. Aomine-kun will win beca-" I tried to warn.

"Don't worry, Kuroko-kun. We're going on our date, so don't worry about Ahomine (1*)," he said. _He didn't even call Aomine-kun by his first name, and he used an insult. It'd be best for me not to mention his mistake in calculations. Don't want him angry at me too. A month without me won't kill him, I think. I **hope.**_

"Okay, fine. Let's go on our little date. Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go see a silent film," he said. _Oh dear…_

* * *

 **Hey~ Rasclie here! Sorry for no recent updates. I'm dealing with stuff like graduation and moving, so it's a little hectic where I am. Hope you like this chapter. Please, read then review. Ideas are fully welcome!**

 **NOTE: KUROKO DOES NOT STAY FEMALE THROUGHOUT THE WHOLE FANFICTION!**

 **(1*) Aho= Stupid.**


	3. A Slight Change in Plans

_**A Slight Change in Plans**_

 _Those two eyes shining at me are going to make me lose my balance_. _He looks so cute, and he's so innocent when it comes to humans. That just makes him so much cuter… How can someone even look so adorable?_

"Akashi-kun, they don't have silent films anymore," I said, choosing my words very carefully. _Even though he's absolutely adorable, he's deadly._ _He has to find this information out very, very slowly, or he will not be too happy with me._

"No more silent films?" he asked with brows furrowed in confusion. "They were quite popular last time I checked…"

"Which was 100 years ago, Akashi-kun," I said, reminding him just how long it had been since he last checked up on Earth. _Hopefully, he won't realize what he promised Aomine-kun is not going to end in his favor._

"Oh," he stated, looking down in slight sadness.

"But we can go see a movie!" I exclaimed, trying to cheer him up. _I don't like seeing Akashi-kun sad._ "A movie is like a silent film, but there's colour and sounds!" He tilted his head slightly. _I guess the concept is a little foreign to him. I'll just have to get him used to it! A few movies in a row wouldn't be much of a bother. Oh, but Akashi-kun wouldn't want to go and watch a few movies in a row as our date. He probably won't want to do something entirely new to him as a date, either. …_ _ **But there aren't many things that existed 100 years ago that exist now.**_

"It's Akashi-kun's choice, but there aren't many things that you know of that still exist on Earth nowadays. We'd probably have to do something you haven't done or heard of yet," I said quietly. He closed his eyes in thought as I anxiously looked at him. _Hopefully, he's not_ _ **too**_ _disappointed at the idea of something new._

"I see. Why don't you choose where we go, Tetsuya? You're more comfortable with the current Earth. You're going to know exactly the right place for a first date! Just choose something fun," he said, continuing before I even answered his question. _Every question with Akashi-kun is a rhetorical one that turns into a command… Another thing he'll need to work on while he's on Earth._

"Okay, then let's go to the amusement park!" I offered. _Amusement parks have always intrigued me. They sound very… amusing!_

"What's an amusement park?" Akashi asked me.

"It's a place where there are a lot of rides that people go on for amusement, thus the name. There are many different themes for different amusement parks. We're going to one that's themed for magic~" I said, starting to get excited.

"Magic? Like wizards and witches?" he silently questioned. _Is that an excited questioning or displeased questioning…?_

"Uh, yes. Do you not like magic-themed things?"

"Well, I don't mind them, particularly. I just dislike how inaccurate the ideas for maho are."

"Ah! Well, there's no actual magic involved. Just silly ideas the humans make fun of. Even they are aware it's probably inaccurate. They just find it fun," I quickly explained. This seemed to calm him down as he smiled and quickly agreed with the idea of going to the amusement park.

* * *

Aomine's POV

 _Silly Akashi. This is what he gets for not checking up on the amusing humans; he knows nothing._

As I walked through the streets, I noticed a businesswoman with nice bubblegum-coloured hair. She looked American, and she looked **very** confused. _Perfect_. I quickly walked up to her, straightening up my appearance. As I passed a vendor cart, I took a top hat off one of the hooks and a nice jacket off of another. Before the vendors had a chance to say anything, I gave them a nice wink, and they nicely fainted. _The perks of being a beautiful angel… Even I'm impressed with myself._

"Excuse me, madam," I called, speaking perfect English. Her face lit up very excitedly at the sound of my voice.

"Ah! You speak English?" she asked me with an energetic smile.

"Yes. I couldn't help but notice the confusion on your face. You must not live around here. Do you need any directions or help translating?"

She happily nodded. "I come from America, but my company sent me over to work in their Japanese department. I guess I shouldn't have lied about knowing Japanese when I applied for a position at the company," she said, awkwardly trying to laugh off her mistake. _Who does that…? I've never spied on a human that stupid before._

"Do you need any help?" I asked again, trying to get her back on topic. _I better not have made a mistake picking her out._

"Oh, yes! You said you could translate for me?"

"I can translate any language," I assured her. _Yet another angel perk that ends up helping me in the human world._

"Any language?!" she gasped.

"Well, uh, yes. Is that such a surprise?" _Did I say something wrong?_

"You're so modest! Of course it's a surprise; it's hard to know every single language. It's impossible as far as I had known until now!" she exclaimed.

I tried to shake off her surprise very quickly. "Well, you see, I was raised in a neighborhood with many, many ethnicities. Most of my neighbors offered to teach me their native language, and my parents very eagerly agreed. Once I got to college, I majored in world cultures. I met even more people who spoke different languages, and they taught me their native languages. I've been increasing my cache of languages since then. While I'm sure there are languages I don't know yet, I have yet to come upon one," I explained. The bubblehead happily smiled in response. _What an idiot; she's pleased with that type of explanation?_

"I'll hire you! How much do you need? I have no limit; my family is very rich, so I can pay quite a big amount. Is… 62,000 yen a week good (1*)? I know my parents would think I'm crazy paying someone that much just for translating, but you're just so amazing that I think it's totally worth it! Promise me you'll work for me, pl-"

"Yeah! Totally. One thousand a week is more than enough! However, we'll need to agree on some details. Want to talk about it over coffee?" I interrupted. _Her rambling will be quite the problem, though…_

"Sure! Why not?" she agreed.

As we walked to a café I passed earlier, I learned a lot about this woman. Like her name, her age, her company… _This woman trusts a little too easily. I'm glad I got the job, but she gave it to me without us knowing a single fact about each other. Now I know she's named Momoi Satsuki, a 23-year-old woman who works for Touou programming, but she knows absolutely nothing about me except that I can speak any language._

"Oh, and I just love little puppies!" she exclaimed. _Doesn't seem like I'll have the chance to say anything anytime soon, though._

"I see… Ah, here it is," I announced as we arrived at the café. I held the door open for her which was responded to with a 'thank you.'

We quickly found a table as I brought up the job once again. "So, about translating…"

"I was thinking you could have one day off a week, as long as you warn me two weeks beforehand. Lunch breaks would be whenever I have lunch. You'd live with me, boarding free. You'd have to buy your own food though, nothing out of my refrigerator. We'd have to go over house rules because I do have some restrictions at home. You'd-"

"I can't live with you," I once again interrupted. "I have five roommates, and I'm the one paying for the stay."

She frowned. "Well, we'd have to live together for this to work…"

"Would you mind living with six men?" I asked, hoping I wouldn't lose the job just because of the other five.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as none of them are particularly vile. They're all gentlemen like…" She suddenly cut off, as if expecting something.

"Oh, my name's Aomine Daiki," I informed her.

"Right. They're all gentlemen like you, Dai-chan, right?"

I snorted at this. "Oh, trust me. All five have much better manners than me," I guaranteed. _But that nickname is a little too familiarized; she hardly knows me._

"Then it's a deal!"

"Great. When do I start, Momoi?" I asked, remembering one important question.

"Please, call me by my first name (2*). And I was hoping today…" she mumbled, aware her request was slightly bonkers. _Slightly… Just slightly crazy is she._

"I guess that's okay, but I'd have to warn my roommates. May I please make a call?"

"Please do," she agreed, waving me away.

I snuck away to the men's room and into a stall. Then I took out a marker, quickly writing a few symbols on the wall. Like this, I made a call to the great Akashi. _He's going to_ _ **love**_ _this news. A month without his Tetsu… How perfectly chaotic! Even an angel does devilish deeds from time to time, especially a pre-demon angel. I can't help that causing chaos is in my blood. They shouldn't let pre-demons like me into Teiko. Ehehe._

* * *

Kuroko's POV

As we were about to get in line for our third ride for the night, I saw one of Akashi's eyes- the gold one- glowing. _A call… Oh well, Akashi-kun probably doesn't want to wait another two hours in line for a ride that only lasted two minutes. The call was probably Aomine-kun, too. He won't be too happy. I don't think it'll be good for either of us if he causes a problem in line._

"Why don't we go somewhere else to take the call?" I offered with a whisper into his ear. "Humans will find it a little weird if you talked to air."

"How about that bench over there?" he asked, looking happy at the idea of sitting.

"I don't mind." After we sat down, Akashi's eye started blinking.

"Yes, Daiki?" Silence… "Yes, the impossible job request?" Even more silence… "Oh, a girl? Does she spark your interest?" A slight giggle from me followed by more silence. "WHAT?! YOU GOT A JOB THAT FILLED THE REQUIREMENT?" _Looks like he found out it's not impossible… Although, I didn't expect Aomine-kun to fill the requirement within five hours. That's pretty impressive._

Suddenly, I saw a blinking light in the top-right corner of my vision. I group call for all of us… I answered. "Yes?"

Akashi's voice boomed through my head. "Apparently, Daiki found that damned job… Have you three found a place for us to stay?" Midorima replied with a stern yes. "Send us the coordinates; we're coming. It seems that there will be a slight change in plans for our time on Earth," he ordered.

* * *

 **Hi, guys~ I'm really proud with chapter, actually. It's my longest by far. :3 So much pride hosted within me. I hope y'all like it; I worked really hard on it. I even got it out a little early for an update. Please enjoy!  
**

 **Remember, please read and review because your recommendations would make it so much better! Arigatou!**

 **(1*) 62,000 a week is equivalent to roughly 3,224,000 a year.**

 **(2*) Last names said first. First names said last. Japanese~**


	4. Taking Way Too Long

_**Taking Way Too Long**_

Aomine's POV

"Ah, it seems the leader of our group wants to discuss our living conditions. You'll have to come with me to meet my group," I called as I was walking back towards the table where Satsuki was sitting, sipping from the iced tea she ordered. My coffee was sitting on the other side of the table, steam billowing up from it. She picked up my coffee with her iced tea as she stood up. Her chair slid back with a loud _scrrrrn_. The loud nose earned a few stares. _I cannot believe this girl is so... air-headed. And I'm supposed to work for her? Akashi's reaction better be worth the trouble this bubble gum is going to cause me, or I'm never visiting Earth again._ Satsuki quietly apologized to all of the other before hurrying to my side.

"That's fine with me! But didn't you say that you were paying for the expenses of your stay? Why must you pay if you're not the leader?" she questioned, giving me a rather confused look. _I hate to admit that this is actually a little surprising. I thought she was just an airhead, but she apparently notices a few things. She is still not quite as smart as I'd with, though._

"You're pretty intuitive to notice something like that…" I mumbled once she reached me. She handed me my coffee as we started walking toward the door.

"Ah, I didn't get my job for nothing!" she boasted.

"Well, our leader got angry at me, so my punishment was to pay the expenses," I explained, holding the door open for her to pass through it once again. She smiled at me in appreciation. _Well, she has manners as well._

"What did you do to anger him? You're such a gentleman," she wondered. Again, I snickered. _I am as far from a gentleman as they get, but it's nice to know that she's dumb enough to believe I am one._ I passed through the door myself as I answered. I finally took a sip of my coffee.

"I 'hit' on his girlfriend," I stated, making air quotations with my fingers on the word 'hit.' She lightly laughed at my sarcasm. She did not reply to me, though. As we walked, I watched as her hair bobbed in the wind behind her. The lake in the background seemed to move with the movement of her hair. It was quite a beautiful sight that one could only behold on this place called Earth. _But, suddenly, this feels very… awkward? I guess her chattiness was better than her silence._ Feeling very hot in the face, I hurriedly gulped down the rest of my coffee.

Stiffly, I looked away towards the row of stores. As we passed a store called _Secret_ , I checked the coordinates of our location. According to Midorima's coordinates, we only had to walk seven blocks down and three blocks to the right. _So we're close. Good. This walk is taking way too long, and it's only been two minutes._

* * *

Kuroko's POV

"According to these coordinates, they're on the other side of town, Akashi-kun. Maybe we should get a cab," I informed Akashi, trying to find the quickest way to the new house. I did not exactly want to be near him when he was as mad as he was… It was very risky to one's mental and physical health.

"We don't have the money to pay for a cab, Tetsuya. You should know this," he reprimanded me. I quietly whimpered. It wasn't my fault that I wasn't entirely used to Earth. I never watched someone get out of a cab since watching cab rides wasn't very entertaining…

"Oh…" I said. I watched as Akashi very stiffly kept walking, his fist and jaw clenched. His face was dangerously red, and his eyes were so squinty that I questioned if he could really see anything in front of him. "But it will take us three hours to walk to the location of the new house. Can't we just get a cabbie to give us a free ride with our Charm?" I whined.

"No," he commanded, looking squinting sideways at me. _I seriously don't know how he can see with his eyes that squinty._ "Our Charm is limited on Earth. We can't use it out of luxury, but out of necessity. If you want to possibly re-die sometime during our time down here due to lack of Charm, that's your choice." I gulped. I definitely didn't want to die because I was a little frightened of Akashi. It wasn't as if he would purposely harm me mentally, and he would never physically harm me.

As I watched Akashi turn right, onto a street beside a park, I realized he was going a roundabout way to the new house. After I began to open my mouth to warn Akashi, he shot me a glare. _Scary…_ I still risked his wrath, though, seeing as I wanted to arrive to the house as soon as was physically possible for me. "Akashi-kun, you realize you're going the wrong way, right?" I warned him.

"What, Testuya?" he tested me, his voice so saccharine-like it was obvious he was displeased. "You think I'm going the wrong way? You think I'd **ever** be wrong?" he said, his voice getting sweeter by the second. It was very unnatural. He started walking on the park grass, headed toward the middle of the park.

"Uh, well, why, um, I think, er, ya know?" I stuttered.

"I'm going the right way, Testuya. I know exactly where I'm going. I always know," he said. Suddenly, we arrived at an area with several old men at tables with pondering countenances. One the tables were Shogi boards. I inwardly groaned. _I know that Shogi calms you, Akashi-kun, but isn't this a little…_

"Right…" I affirmed. "You always know." _We're so far, and he's stopping for a game, possibly a few games, of Shogi to reconfirm his rightness._ I sighed. "It will take us at least three hours to arrive at the house, Akashi-kun. A game or two of Shogi…" I might as well try once more.

"You better hope you can stay awake for that long then," he warned. _Stay awake?_ I asked one of the old men if I could see his watch. It read 18:49 (1*). I finally noticed how low the sun was. It would set in an hour. Akashi-kun probably won't finish for an hour. _We'll be walking in the dark?! I don't even think my human body can stay active past 9:30 PM until I train it to…We're so far from the house, and this walk is taking way too long._

* * *

Midorima's POV

"I checked Akashi's location, and he is currently a three hour's walk away. He doesn't have any money, and he's very persistent about not using his Charm, so he's bound to walk," I informed the others. "That gives us plenty of time to get this house ready for Akashi and Kuroko's arrival." Murasakibara raised his hand lazily. "Yes, Murasakibara?"

"If Akachin doesn't want using our Charm on Earth, why did you use yours?" he asked me, blatantly being defiant even though his voice held no sign of stubbornness.

"He wants us to use it if it's necessary. Akashi's word is law. Law is necessary. We had no way of buying the house yet. Therefore, it was necessary to use it. I didn't use much anyway. I just told the person we'd pay the money soon. The seller wanted to get rid of the house very quickly, anyway, so it didn't take much charm to convince them of a late pay. So please don't try to trip me up."

"How boring, Midochin," he mumbled. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

Clearing my throat, I continued ordering what we needed to do. "Before he gets here, we need to buy some furniture, paint the rooms, buy the food, buy some curtains, and decorate a bit. We have three hours. Kise, you come up with the design for the house; figure out what type of furniture, paint colours, curtains, and decorations we need to buy," I commanded. Kise saluted to me.

"Yes, sir!" he mockingly called. I gave him a stern look to which he went to work. He sat down and mentally went through different designs for the house. _Thankfully, Kise has the ability to copy perfectly. He can draw what he sees well enough for me to know what I need to buy._

"Murasakibara, you need to buy the food. This is taking a lot of trust; you must buy healthy foods, not just junk food. Since you know the most about food, you should be able to know what is considered healthy and junk. I don't mind if you buy junk food, but buy enough healthy food to even it out. Okay?"

"How do I pay?" he asked me. I laughed.

"You don't. Just steal it. We can pay the money back later once Aomine is paid for his new job," I informed him.

"What are you going to do?" he questioned. _Shouldn't you just do your job and stop asking questions?_

"I'll be buying all the stuff Kise decides on," I said. Finally, he got up and headed to the front door of the house.

"Be quick, though. I'll need your height and strength later," I called after him as he shut the door. Groaning, I looked at the setting sun out of the bay window in front. _Three hours until Akashi arrives… Their walk is taking way too long. I can't deal with these two…_

* * *

 **Hey, guys~ I just wanted y'all to know I'm constantly updating previous chapters, trying to make them better, so it won't always hurt to go back and check previous chapters every once in a while!**

 **Also, I know this chapter is probably out a little early for me, but it's my graduation this afternoon! I got so excited that I just barfed this up. Seriously, though, I hope y'all like it because it was slightly rushed and not too thought out. I kinda just went "I want to write." *types while doing nails, eating, and talking to friends* So it's probably a little messy.**

 **Anyway, please read then review! Your ideas help make this story as good as it is.**

 **(1*) Also read as 6:49 PM.**

 **(I actually wrote allllll of this yesterday... then forgot to submit the chapter. OAO)**


	5. Home Life

_**Home Life**_

Kuroko's POV

 _Thud thud thud. I hear something repeatedly hitting something else. It's quite a familiar sound. What is it? What is it?! I know this sound. I've seen humans doing things that cause this sound. They- They bounce a ball… I think. Isn't it? It's called something like basking? No… Bazooka? No, definitely not. Basket. Basketball? Basketball! That's what it's called. I've seen them do this thing called basketball many times. They seem to have so much fun. How I wish I could watch them play! However, I cannot seem to open my eyes. Actually, this… this is quite frightening. I see nothing but black, and all I hear is that repeating thud thud thud. Why? What's going on? Why can't I-_

I gasped and leapt up from my previous position. A liquid was pouring down my body. _What… What just happened?_ I looked around. I was sitting on a bed. Akashi was next to me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He groaned before nudging his head further into my body. _How adorable…_

"Akashi-kun, wake up," I said, lightly prodding his shoulder with my index finger. This only earned me 'nng' in response. I resorted to slightly shaking both of his shoulders, demanding louder than before, "Akashi-kun, c'mon. Wake up, now." As if it were against ever fiber in his being, he unwrapped his arms from around my waist.

"Tetuya… What do you need from me?" he asked, looking at me with- well, facing my direction with completely closed eyes. _Is he even awake…?_

"Akashi-kun, I need an explanation. I have no clue where we are or how we got here. The last thing I remember was your Shogi game with that hold man that had an Airedale Terrier." At this, his eyes snapped open, and he groaned.

"I forgot something like that happened… C'mon, we have to go downstairs to discuss this with the others. Oh, and as a warning, there's a human among us, so don't mention anything about Teiko or angels." Then he swung his legs to the edge of the bed.

As he picked himself off the bed and began to head for the door, I called after him, "Wait! You didn't answer my question of where we are or how we got here." _Jeez. He's so demanding. He needs to explain things to me a little, or I'm going to seem like a little kid lost in the dark._

"Daiki won the bet. This is the house the others found while we were on the date. You fell asleep while I was playing Shogi. I tried to carry you back here, but in the end, I was forced to use my Charm to get a cab driver to take us here. Daiki's boss is a pink-haired airhead named Momoi Sastuki. She's twenty three, likes dogs, and works as a programmer for Touou programming."

"What does liking dogs ha-"

"Since you were asleep when we arrived here, we decided that we would talk about Daiki's job in the morning, when you would be conscious. That's where we are and how we got here. Pleased?" He looked at me with an exhausted countenance.

"Yes, but-"

"Good, then let's head downstairs to talk about what needs to be talked about." So he went through the door. I stood there, gaping at the door. _Akashi-kun, that's much too much information to give me all at once! I'm still slightly confused._ I sighed and walked out the room through the doorway.

On the other side of the door was a hallway. There appeared to be two more rooms and then another hallway attached. All of the walls were an eggshell white, and a few paintings of flowers were hanging up. I walked towards the other hallway and turned into it. This hallway was also an eggshell color, and more pictures were hanging on the wall. They were more landscape-themed, though. In this hallway, there were another four rooms with stairs at the end leading to what I assumed to be the attic. The stairs to downstairs were directly to my right. I turned and went down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, I was greeted with a blue living room with absolutely ridiculously high ceilings. _This house is absolutely ginormous. How in the world did those three manage to buy this house with no money?!_ Elegant furniture decorated the room, and on the other side, there was a brick fireplace with a wood mantel. I looked out the window and saw that the house appeared to be in a rather rich neighborhood. _I'm even more confused now._

As I turned to exit the room, I came upon the entranceway which had a very open layout and led to the living room, the kitchen, and a sunroom. I figured everyone was in the dining room, which was likely connected to the kitchen, and headed straight toward the kitchen. To my left, there was the dining room. I sighed in exasperation when I realized I could have turned right in the family room to arrive at the dining room.

Everyone else was except Aomine was sitting at the table, and they seemed to sigh with me. Akashi was at the head of the table, obviously, with his face in his palms. _It's nice to see him claim his authority even when he's in such a depressed mood._ Murasakibara and Midorima sat on the left side of the table, Midorima closer to Akashi. Kise and a pink-haired woman whom I assumed to be Momoi Satsuki sat on the right side of the table, Kise in the center chair and the woman near the end. I took my position in the seat directly to the right of Akashi.

"So it seems we're just waiting for Aomine-kun?" I asked, trying to lighten the depressing mood in the room. The other angels just sighed in response. The woman, however, smiled at me.

"Yes, it appears he is still asleep. As his employeer, I suppose it is my responsibility to wake him up." She rose from her chair. "Which room is his?" she asked, looking at Midorima.

"Ah, he's in the second hallway in the room to the left," he replied, putting on a soft smile. I lightly snickered. _Midorima-kun, you definitely should not try to smile when you're not happy. It's honestly just a frightening look!_ Akashi glared at me, and I coughed, awkwardly trying to pretend as if I hadn't just laughed at Midorima's ridiculous attempt at a smile.

"With her gone, I think it is safe to talk about our… work. When I applied for a visit here, I applied for our return date to be in a year. Until then, we are stuck with no contact to Teiko unless absolutely necessary. If we **must** we may use our powers to create a bond to Teiko, but it extremely draining and therefore dangerous. We also have a limited amount of Charm. For anyone who forgets, Charm has a strong influence over humans. This also drains our powers and should not be used unless necessary. Does anyone have any questions?" he asked, looking around the table. _No one will ask anything, Akashi-kun. You clearly don't sound open to any questions._ To my surprise, Kise raised his hand. "Yes, Ryouta?"

"Um, what about the bet you made with Aominecchi? Kurokocchi has to date someone else, right?" Everyone tensed up, surprised that Kise had the guts to ask such a thing.

"Yes, and?" Akashi responded, venom dripping from just those two words. This didn't seem to phase Kise in any noticeable way, and he continued to ignorantly speak.

"Then how will we find Kurokocchi's month lover?" he asked. _I'll admit, it's a good question. We're not going to just pluck some stranger off the streets, will we? I'd rather not date someone random. In fact, I'd rather not date_ _ **anyone**_ _other than Akashi-kun. How did I get dragged into this, again? Did I ever even agree to date someone besides him? I don't think I did. How cruel of those two._

"I will use my powers to choose the perfect lover for Tetsuya. I know I said powers are limited, but I do have some more powers on Earth than the rest of you. It's not going to be that much of a problem. I'll just have extremely strict standards, and from those, I will pick a lover for Tetsuya." Kise began to open his mouth to say something else when Aomine entered with Momoi.

"Well, I suppose we should begin talking about the living plans?" Akashi asked Momoi, a soft smile on his face. I didn't laugh this time because his smile seemed genuine. _It's scary when I know that he's actually rather upset right now…_ Momoi smiled and nodded. She took her seat, and Aomine took his across from her. Akashi began to make plans again.

"As you noticed, there are five bedrooms and two bathrooms upstairs. This is a problem considering there are seven of us and a possible eighth will be joining us." _Aomine-kun, I see that smirk…_ "If it's not much of a problem for you, Momoi (1*), could you sleep in the same room as Daiki? Obviously, you will get a bed, and he will get a futon and will sleep on the other side of the room."

Momoi laughed. "I have no problem with this. I'd be fine if Dai-chan got the bed, and I got the futon." Everyone jumped a little in surprise. _Dai-chan?_ "Oh, is it the nickname I gave him? I tend to give people I like nicknames. Is that a problem?" she asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"Of course not, Momoi," I responded with a grin. She grinned back.

"Thanks, Tetsuna. I was told there were going to be five other men, but it's nice to know that there's actually a woman among the other five. I trust them, but having another girl is reassuring. Can I call you Tetsu-chan?" she asked kindly. I started at the name Tetsuna. _Ah, I forgot I'm a girl, aren't I?_

"Ah, yes. I'm fine with Tetsu-chan," I softly agreed. _Akashi-kun doesn't look pleased… Those glaring eyes don't exactly scream friendliness. Let's not scare her away, okay?_ Akashi coughed in displeasure before beginning to speak again.

"Tetuna will get a room to herself. I will as well. Atsushi and Shintarou will share a room. Ryouta will get his own. Are there any objections?" None of the boys opened their mouths. _It's not like you're really asking for objections, Akashi-kun, and we all know it. As your followers, they have no right to object._ He smiled. "Good."

And thus the home life of six angels and a human was settled.

* * *

 **Ahhh! I am sorry, my darlings, for not updating for, get this, a year! I know it's ridiculous! I'm so sorry. But here I am, again, with a nice update for you all. I went back and read my story, and I must say I'm quite disappointed in it. :/ I hope this chapter has shown some development on my part.**

 **After reading, please give reviews! I'd love to hear if you enjoyed this, and if you didn't, I'd love your advice.**

 **(1*) I couldn't remember if Akashi calls her by Momoi or Satsuki, and research came up empty. If someone could, can you tell me? Thanks!**


End file.
